A Change for the Worst
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: SPED...yep thats what it was called...the pills the Warden wanted to sneek into the boys food...the pills that were suppose to make everything better..BOY! Did she mess up! The pills side-effects make things a lil more interesting...R&R Chap. 6 up!
1. BAM!

This story was just thought up...  
  
I hope ya like it, I don't know where it will go...  
  
R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smile crept on Magnets face as the boys walked into there tent to sleep. Another long, hot, tiring, day over, and all Magnet could do was smile.  
  
"What are you smilin' bout?"Squid asked, as Magnet walked over to his cot, and looked around to make sure, the counsilers were no where close. He grinned as he pulled an empty gun out of his pocket.  
  
"Its empty...but Mr.Sir don' got it,"Magnet threw the gun over to Squid. He looked at the small, empty hand gun.  
  
"Man, how'd you get it?"Armpit stared at Magnet, his eyes wide.  
  
"Hey, how'd each of us get our nickname?"Magnet answered sarcasticly.  
  
"Only if ya got bullets too...then we could get rid of a few of these counsilers.."Squid answered. X-Ray looked up at Squid which was still holding on to the small gun.  
  
"You guys are gonna get in a lot of trouble if Sir catches you with that,"X-Ray layed down on his cot.  
  
"Thats why, Im gonna hide it, Mr.Sir won't find it..." Magnet smiled and Squid threw the gun back at him. Just then the boys eyes went big, someone was walking towards the tent.  
  
"Oh, man, Mr.Sirs coming!"Zigzag shouted as he looked out through the tent flap. He then ran back and layed on his cot, squeezing his eyes shut, prentending to sleep. Magnet looked around the room, he had no place to hide the gun, his heart was pounding, breath loud, and heavy. He shoved the small gun, under his old, tattered, cot pillow, and sat down on his cot as if nothing happened. Mr.Sir walked in furious, he looked at each D-Tent boy, some were just sitting in silence, the others were "sleeping".  
  
"It sure seems quiet in here today..."Mr.Sir began to walk around the tent.  
  
"Somethins missin' of mine, have any of you seen it?"He glared at each boy.  
  
"Wh..What are you lookin' for?"Squid asked.  
  
"I think you, boys know exactly what Im looking for.."He smiled at Squid,  
  
"Don't ya?"  
  
Squid shook his head, and glanced at Magnet.  
  
"You don't want me to bring the Warden in here, do ya?"Mr.Sir was getting angrier each word. They stayed silent, and Mr.Sir smiled at the frightened boys.  
  
"Guess so,"  
  
The D-tent boys eyes widened, even Zigzag sat up in his cot. Mr.Sir walked out of the tent, he was angry, no one could do anything about that. As soon as the boys were shure Mr.Sir was far enough away they began to talk.  
  
"Great, goin' Magnet, instead of just you gettin' busted we all are!"Squid crossed his arms and glared at Magnet. Magnet was speechless and said nothing, he looked down at where the gun was hidden and pulled it out.  
  
"I'll jus' have to hide it somewhere else,"  
  
The whole tent stared at Magnet, he took the gun and shoved it in a empty crate. He took some old, unused clothes, and cloths and threw those on it.  
  
"There, now if they find it, they won't know who took it,"Magnet layed down on his cot.  
  
"Our tent is still gonna get in trouble for having it,"X-ray pointed out.   
  
"I'll hide it somewhere better tomorrow..."He mumbled as his eyes closed. Before the sleep filled his head he heard Armpit comment,  
  
"Throw it in one of the holes,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The hot desert son rose, as the sound of the morning horn woke up each juvenile. When D-tent woke, Mr.Sir and the Warden was standing at their tent door. As soon as every boy saw them, they were wide awake.  
  
"Glad, you boys are awake,"The Warden smiled and walked into the middle of the tent.  
  
"I hear you boys are hiding something,"The Warden looked at each individual boy.  
  
"We, never said that!"Squid pointed out.  
  
"Excuse me?"She looked at Squid and then Mr.Sir.  
  
"Well, Mr.Sir's missing something, and said you boys have it,"She smiled.  
  
"So thats where a tent search comes in handy,"   
  
The boys all jumped, and there eyes bulged. Now there was noway they could hide his gun somewhere else. Magnet gulped, he knew that if the Warden found out he stole it he'd be dead, and if the Warden didn't, the whole tent would get in trouble, and everyone would hate him, and he'd be dead. So either way he lost.   
  
"Are we going out to dig?"X-ray asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"No, your staying here, you'll see whats instore for you boys," She continued smiling as two guards walked in. The two men walked by and started dumping out crates, knocking over cots.   
  
"And what do we have here?"One of the guards held out Mr.Sirs gun.  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder how that got there?...can we go dig now!"Zigzag freekishly looked around the room.  
  
"No, boys...D-tents comin with me,"The Warden grabbed Mr.Sirs gun and held it in her hands, she studied it, and held it as if to shoot it. She then put it in the hands of Mr.Sir,  
  
"Go get Pendanski, we're gonna have a little chat with his, boys,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fold up chairs were set up in a circle, outside of D-tent. There was 10 seats set up, each boy, counsiler, and Warden sat.  
  
"We've been having a lot of trouble with D-tent lately,"The Warden angrily spoke.  
  
"A Lot of trouble,"Mr.Sir agreed. Mr.Pendanski nodded.  
  
"I don't know whats gotten into you boys lately,"Mr.P looked at each one and sighed.  
  
"Well, mom we are juvenile delinquets.."X-ray stated.  
  
"Ya, I know, but what about the whole incident with Alan and sending that counsiler to the hospitol, last week,"Mr.P shook his head in disgrace.  
  
"Hey, that was an accident...how was I suppose to know that gun would shoot, if I threw it at 'em,"Squid confronted. Mr.Pendanski took his eyes off of Squid and put them on Zigzag.  
  
"And Rickys, problem with matches,"  
  
Zigzag smiled at that comment, and the Warden leaned forward from her chair.  
  
"You boys, have issues, and those will be fixed. A little punishment and changes in the camp will do,"The Warden added.  
  
"What kind of changes?"X-ray asked.  
  
"You'll see,"She smiled, "Now you boys go dig, you'll punishment for Mr.Sirs gun will be decided soon enough,"  
  
The boys frowned and followed Mr.Pendanski toward the shovels.  
  
"They'll be lots of changes..."The Warden turned and walked towards her cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats chapter 1...what'd you think?  
  
Any ideas? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
ByEs 


	2. Step one

Note:In the first chapter I said there was only 10 seats in their "chat" One for each Boy, counsiler, and Warden...Im changing that to 11 seats, cause some ppl wanted me to add Twitch, for some ideas my friend gave me^_^ So read...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Warden paced back and fourth in her cabin, she was thinking...these were juveniles, what could she change to have all the boys be good, and calm down and a way to run the camp smoother...She was running through multiple ideas through her head, until she shouted,"I got it!" She smiled as she walked over and opened her cuboard. She searched through all the medicine and pills she had, and then turned and picked up a pad of paper and pencil. She wrote:  
  
Things to do:  
  
*Punish D-Tent boys...  
  
*Make some big changes in Camp  
  
*Meeting with the counsilers  
  
She closed the pad of paper, and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours went by...Until the last hole, of the day was dug. Stanley was the last one done, he got out of his hole and walked towards Camp. When he arrived, all of D-Tent were still outside, NONE were in the Wreckroom, showers, tent, or Mess Hall. Stanley noticed everyone was angry, he walked over to Zero.   
  
"Whats going on?"He asked.   
  
"They won't let us inside,"Zero frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's our punishment, I guess...they won't let us do anything, or go anywhere until the Warden feels like its been long enough,"Zero sat down on the hard, desert ground.  
  
"Do we get anything to eat or drink?"  
  
Zero shook his head, Stanley frowned and sat next to Zero.  
  
"We don't even get to go to sleep.."Zero looked at Stanley.  
  
"This isn't fair..."  
  
Zero and Stanley turned their attention to the other boys, they were obviously very angry.  
  
"Magnet, this is all your fault,"Armpit glared at Magnet.  
  
"Hey, I already know, lets just forget about it.."  
  
"Magnet! How are we suppose to FORGET 'bout it? Were stuck outside! And who knows how long!"Squid eyed Magnet carefully, with every word. X-Ray sighed,  
  
"Guys calm down, Maybe if were quiet the Warden will let us go in our tent or sumthin',"  
  
Zigzag sat down,"Anything's better then out here..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The boys were forced to stay outside for 12 hrs. Which is a half a day, and then they were given no privliges, for the remaining of the week.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pendanski, and all the other counsilers sat in the Mess Hall, while the boys went out to dig the next day. Mr.Sir was forced to watch all 5 tents dig...  
  
The Warden walked into the Mess Hall,  
  
"Glad you are all here, I've called this meeting to discuss the changes we are going to be having in Camp Green Lake,"  
  
Many of the counsilers perked up, "changes" sounded like a good word.  
  
"I've been noticing a lot of our boys, not being on their best behavior. And it just continues getting worse..."She glanced at Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"They need help..."  
  
The counsilers shook their heads.  
  
"Thats why Im calling some specialists,"  
  
Everyone in the room moved in their seats, confused at what she ment.   
  
"You'll see what I mean..."She then put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Our boys need help, both physically and mentally..."She pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket.  
  
"Thats where my own treatment comes in handy,"She smiled and heald up the bottle.  
  
"This is SPED, its a medication that can help physical and mental health,"  
  
Mr.Pendanski looked at the Warden with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"The pills are perfect for our boys, these pills are entitled to give you energy, that will help them dig. And they are also suppose to calm them down and lessen stress, preventing fights and bad behavior..."  
  
One counsiler looked at her in concern and confusement,  
  
"Were gonna drug them?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ain't that illegal?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She glared at the counsiler,  
  
"It's not ilegal if no one finds out. Plus Im experimenting...if this treatment works the camp will run much smoother."She smiled and walked over to Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"Make sure this gets in all the boys food..."  
  
Pendanski nodded, and the Warden turned and looked at the other counsilers.  
  
"At this very time, next week, I want all of you to tell me your boys progress. I'll see ya then.."She evily walked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner time finally came, and all the boys walked into the Mess hall, including D-Tent. They got in line,   
  
"Well, at least they're lettin' us eat today,"X-Ray got into his first place in line.  
  
"Ya.."Squid agreed. Soon all of them were sitting down, conversations filled the room.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but the food seems different..."Stanley pushed the blobs of beans around on his plate.  
  
"Ya, It tastes better!"Zigzag exclaimed as he shoved another spoonful of beans into his mouth.  
  
"Naw, you probly just think it taste better, since they wouldn't let us eat yesteday.."X-Ray pointed out.  
  
"I don't know 'bout that X, it does taste different,"Squid commented.   
  
"Sure, think what ya think,"  
  
They all began eating, all except Zero. He was sitting in silence, staring at the tray of food in front of him.   
  
"Why aren't you eating?"Stanley looked at his friend.  
  
"Stanley, I don't trust the food...I think there's something wrong with it..."Zero continued staring at his tray.  
  
"What are you talking about? Its fine, everyone else is eating."  
  
Zero just shook his head and didn't eat a bite, the food to him was poison. Just then the Mess Hall doors flew open, and Mr.Sir came walking in, with Twitch right by him.  
  
"Uh, Mr.Sir I..I'de never do that. I mean, I'll never do that again! I promise!" Mr.Sir had Twitch by the arm.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell ya to stay away from the Wardens car!"  
  
Twitch looked at Mr.Sir innocently,  
  
"More than once,"  
  
"Just go eat!"  
  
"Ok"Twitch got a tray of food and sat down at D table.  
  
"Poor Twitch, got in trouble with Sir...again,"X-Ray said, the rest of D-Tent began laughing, including Twitch.  
  
"Pretty good food, today."Twitch ate quickly, they all ate like they never ate before. All were, except...Zero  
  
~~~~  
  
Hope ya liked that chappy! Oh! And just to tell you, SPED isn't a real pill, just made up for the story^_^  
  
ByEs  
  
REVIEW!!!! I NEED IDEAS! 


	3. I feel FuNnY

I updated!!!!  
  
So Review^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Zero continued to stare at his plate the others continued to eat.  
  
The Warden walked in and looked around the room, and smiled. She walked up to Mr.Pendanski,  
  
"So, did ya get it in their food,"  
  
"Yep! Every single plate has it in it."  
  
"What about their water?"  
  
Mr.Pendanski studdered,"We..well..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me to put it in their water too..."  
  
"Excuse me? You coulda figured that out Yourself!"  
  
"Sorr.."  
  
"Excuse me? Go put it in the water, they haven't passed 'em out yet...Make sure each boy only gets one cup!"  
  
Mr.Pendanski nodded and quickly went off to the boys water supply.  
  
"Make sure each boy, only gets one cup."Mr.Pendanski whispered to one of the kids that were serving the food and water.  
  
"Ya know, we wanna save water."He smiled.  
  
The kid nodded as he told the other boys that were helping out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
D-Tent was laughing and joking around like they usually do.  
  
"Ya know, I haven't felt this much energy in a while, I feel great.."Twitch smirked.  
  
"Its just food, the same food we eat everyday..."X-Ray pointed out.  
  
"Man, they don't feed us one day, and everyone thinks the food changed."  
  
One of the boys passing out water came over with their cups.  
  
"Water..."He said as he gave them each one and walked away.  
  
Squid took a drink of the water, "Even the water taste better!"  
  
Zigzag looked at him, "Is that possible?" He took a drink.  
  
"Ya! It does taste better!"  
  
X-Ray shook his head and looked at his food and water,  
  
"Man you guys are crazy.."  
  
Zero stared at his food and water, both seemed so very suspicious to him...  
  
"Stanley...The water..there's something wrong with it too..."Zero whispered.  
  
"Zero there isn't anything wrong with it, its fine!"  
  
Zero shook his head as his eyebrows narrowed, no one would believe him. The water kid walked by again and Squid got his attention.  
  
"Hey, can I have some more, water? Im still thirsty.."  
  
"Sorry, we're only suppose to have one cup."The boy pointed out.  
  
"Come on! Just one more cup...or else.."Squid glared at him.  
  
"Well, I guess one more cup, won't hurt.."He poured some more into Squids cup, and he drank it. Squid got up to dump his tray and came back with another cup full of water.  
  
"Squid how many cups of water have you had?"  
  
"4...why should you care? Im thirsty.."  
  
The rest of them one by one, got up to dump their tray and sat back down. Mr.Pendanski came over,  
  
"Come along boys, were going to have a group discussion!"  
  
Mr.P walked off and the boys all started to get up.  
  
Squid began to feel dizzy and tried to get to his feet, but fell back to his seat again.  
  
"Squid need help?"Zigzag asked.  
  
Squid looked up at Zigzag, as his eyes crossed.  
  
"Zigzag, since when did you have a twin? Cause I see two of you,"  
  
Zigzag looked at him funny, as Squid once again tried to get up. When he finally got to his feet and began walking he tripped an fell to the floor.  
  
"Come on Squid, you need help.."Zigzag helped Squid up and dragged him to their "meeting", as if he was drunk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat in their usual circle, as Mr.Pendanski looked at them all, Magnet was dazed and looked as if he was gonna fall asleep, and Squid was acting even stranger then usual. Then Mr.Pendanski remembered the Wardens words from earlier...  
  
~Flash Back~*Earlier*  
  
"Now, I must warn you! SPED does have its side effects..."The Warden had said.  
  
"So be aware of any strange behavior! If they come to you with their problems...tell them its the heat..."She smiled.  
  
"They'll be fine,"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Mr.P looked at Magnet.  
  
"Jose'! Are you with us!? "  
  
Magnet jumped, his eyes widened.  
  
"Thats what I thought, so boys how was dinner?"He asked.  
  
"Fine,"Caveman answered.  
  
"It was great!"Zigzag smiled.  
  
"Ya everything was good! Even the water,"Squid laughed.  
  
"I had four cups of that stuff.."  
  
Mr.Pendanski's eyes bulged.  
  
"Who gave you Four Doses?"  
  
"Doses?"Squid stared at Mr.P.  
  
"I...I mean Cups..Who gave you Four cups?"Mr.Pendanski studdered, he couldn't believe he just said that. Luckily none of the other boys were paying attention, and Squid wasn't actually all the way there either.  
  
"Umm...Some new water kid, but what does that matter..Its just water,"Squid smiled.   
  
Mr.Pendanski got up, he looked concerned,  
  
"Umm, boys this meeting is over, I uhhh...gotta go,"  
  
And he left to go talk to the Warden.  
  
"Wow...that was fast.."Squid laughed.  
  
"Ya,"Zigzag agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Please review*puppy dog pout*  
  
Or I'll be forced to feed you some SPED! And it will not be pretty!*Pulls out bottle of pills*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
ByEs  
  
*Eats some SPED* Wow the D-Tent boys are right..*Chews*It is good!  
  
*Evil laugh* 


	4. Silly Side effects

Chappy 4! YaY!  
  
Thanks to all you reviewers out there!!!  
  
EnJoY....  
  
~~~~  
  
As Mr.Pendanski left, the D-Tent boys began talking, the meeting was so short and, apparantly they were bored...  
  
"I never noticed how many lights are in here..."Squid stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Squid, stop killin' brain cells.."X-Ray laughed, Zigzag looked at him funny.  
  
"Hey, Zig it was a joke.."X-Ray stared at Zigzag.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So why was this meeting so short?"Caveman asked.  
  
Zero shrugged.  
  
Magnet was beginning to doze off again he couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
"Hey, Magnet...you feelin' ok?"X-Ray asked, Magnet jumped at the sound of his voice,  
  
"Uh..yu..ya, jus' tired.."He answered.  
  
"Well, your not the only one tired..."Caveman glared.  
  
"I know.."Magnet whispered, as Caveman stood up.  
  
"No I don't think you know...WAKE UP!"Caveman yelled.  
  
Zeros eyes widened and the others stared at Stanley.  
  
"Caveman chill out.."X-Ray stood up as he tried to calm him down.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do.."  
  
Magnet fell asleep, and Caveman turned to look at him,  
  
"MAGNET! WAKE UP!"He shoved him to the ground as chairs were knocked over and it was a mess. Zigzag stood up in the middle of all the damage,  
  
"Never seen Caveman like this before..."  
  
Just then Mr.Pendanski walked back in,  
  
"Boys, I just got finished talking to...Oh my gosh what happened in here?"  
  
Caveman all of a sudden felt a pain in his head, and totally forgot what he was doing,  
  
"Ow...my head,"He looked up at everyone else,  
  
"Woah...what happened?"He looked at all the mess, Zero walked over.  
  
"You mean you don't remember doing this?"Zero asked, Stanley shook his head.  
  
Magnet was on the floor, half asleep and Zigzag was standing next to him, in the middle of the mess.   
  
"Ricky...did you do this?"Mr.P stared sternly at him.  
  
"Do what?"He asked.  
  
"What do you think! The mess!!"  
  
"Oh...no..Caveman Did!"  
  
"Ricky...come with me!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
Mr.P motioned for Zigzag to come, he walked out of the tent with his head down.  
  
"Hey, Magnet yoohoo...wake up,"X-Ray got Magnet to stand to his feet.  
  
"Lets get to bed.."  
  
They all agreed, Zero looked around something wierd was going on...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the D-Tenters woke up, Lazily they got out of bed, all except Magnet,  
  
"Come on Magnet WAKE UP!"  
  
They shook his cot and tried everything they could.  
  
"Hello...Magnet, earth to Magnet!"  
  
"Jose! UP!"  
  
"Nuthin's workin' guys lets just go before we get in trouble,"  
  
Squid stepped on something that crunched(eww), and Magnet shot up,  
  
"Im up..Im up.."He tiredly climbed out of bed as the others stared. They walked out and grabbed their shovels and once again went out to dig.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
More to COME! And more CrAzY Side effects...Im just out of writing mode...  
  
So...REVIEW!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	5. But He was there a second ago

I decided to....UPDATE!  
  
So R&R  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The D-Tenters all grabbed their shovels and began walking out to dig. They were all spread apart throughout the crowd, with X-Ray, Armpit, Stanley, and Zero way up in front. And Squid, Zigzag, Twitch, and Magnet farther behind. Squid was dizzy and lightheaded and dragged himself along side the others. He looked over on his left side, and he thought he saw X-Ray...  
  
"Man, when we gonna get there?" 'X-Ray' asked.  
  
"Shut up, X..."He answered. Zigzag stared at Squid funny, while they continued walking.  
  
"Uhhh...Squid, who were you talking to?"Zig asked. Squid looked at him.  
  
"X-Ray.."He answered.  
  
"But..X-Ray is way up there,"He pointed forward.  
  
"No he ain't...hes right here.."He looked back on his left side and no one was there.  
  
"Squid are you feeling alright?"Zigzag asked. Squid said nothing but stared in space, confused.  
  
"Man, Squid your weird..."Twitch added. Squid still didn't respond.  
  
Magnet was having trouble keeping his eyes opened, he was so tired and just couldn't help it.   
  
Squid stopped walking and turned around, everyone was still walking and didn't notice. He saw someone sitting on a desert rock he walked over to the 'person'.  
  
"Hey wanna buy some drugs? Im a drug dealer.."The 'person' smiled. Squid stared at him,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya...you'll get so high...its great,"  
  
"Ok..but I don't have any money.."  
  
"Thats ok, I can take that shovel off your hands.."The 'Drug Dealer' smiled again.  
  
"Oh, ok...I don't need it anyways.."He said dazed and handed his shovel over.  
  
"Here ya go.."The 'dealer' handed him some 'drugs' and Squid turned around walking back towards the other kids.  
  
"Uh...Squid where were you? And wheres your shovel?"Zigzag asked, Twitch was also looking at Squid anxious for a response. Squid was to busy staring at the 'drugs' in his own two hands.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up at them, "Oh..I traded it with a Drug Dealer for these drugs..."He showed them his hands.  
  
"What? Drug Dealer?"Twitch laughed.  
  
"Squid...Thats just a pile of sand.."Zigzag stared at Squid, almost laughing.  
  
"No it aint..."He glared, and continued walking.  
  
Zigzag looked at Twitch,  
  
"Uh..Squid apparantly isn't acting like himself...I gotta go find his shovel before he gets in trouble for his own absent mindness.."   
  
"Ya..you better go do that,"  
  
"Ok, ummm...you watch Squid...make sure he doesn't run into anymore 'Drug Dealers'."  
  
Zigzag walked off, and ended up finding Squids shoved leaning against a rock, which he guessed where he also picked up the sand. He grabbed the shovel and brought it back.  
  
"Here.."He shoved Squids shovel into his arms causing Squid to drop the sand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later the water truck came by, X-Ray got out first but today was different...  
  
"Hey..I feel generous today.."X-Ray stated. "I think I'll let all you go before me.."  
  
D-Tent stared at X-Ray shocked and wide eyed.  
  
"What are you starin' at? Go get some water.."He smiled and got in last place in line. This kind of thing doesn't happen everyday.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe...thats all I got now.  
  
Whatta ya think? They got some pretty wierd side effects huh? Well REVIEW!!!  
  
ByEs 


	6. its all kickin' in

Ok...WOAH! Havent updated in a while^_~  
  
What can I say? Im slllloooowww...lol!  
  
PLUS....HOLES CAME OUT TODAY!!! AND I ALREADY SAW EVERYTHING YAY!!!!  
  
Ok..so I stop going on and on Heres the UPDATE!!!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The water truck finally drove away, and the boys walked back to their unfinished holes.  
  
"Hey, look at the pretty sun!"Squid looked straight up at the sky.  
  
"No...Squid...Bad Squid...no looking at the sun.."Zigzag dragged Squid back to his hole.  
  
"Now dig.."Zigzag shoved Squids shovel into his arms. And Squid began digging sloppily, but he was digging.   
  
"I..is it g..one?"Twitch slowly got out of his hole.  
  
"What are you talking about?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"That truck...that truck is it gone?"Twitch looked totally freaked.  
  
"Yeah, it is why?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Phew...that thing scares me..."Twitch picked up his shovel and stuck it into the ground.  
  
"Hey, Twitch did you ever go get water?"X asked.  
  
"No...I was hiding from that truck! AHHHHH!!!"Twitch was scareing himself.  
  
"Wait...let me get this straight...you were hiding from Mr.Sirs truck cause you were scared of it..I THOUGHT YOU LIKED CARS!!!"Zigzag was now in the conversation.  
  
"ME? LIKE CARS? AHHHHHH!!!"Twitch quickly sat in his hole and curled up into a ball, mumbling about cars to himself.   
  
"Cars go VROOM!"Squid laughed, and Twitch let out a muffled scream from his hole.  
  
"Squid, chill...leave Twitch alone.."X-ray added then continued with his own buisness.   
  
All of a sudden there was a loud THUD noise, all the boys quickly turned...Magnet lay on the floor, sleeping once again, snoring too.  
  
"THERE HE GOES SLEEPING AGAIN! WHY I OUTTA!"Stanley climbed outta his hole and was about to tackle Magnet.  
  
"Hey...Caveman...stop,"X-Ray walked over to Stanley. "Just let him sleep, it isn't your hole he's digging is it? Just let him sleep, ok?"  
  
Stanley glared at X-Ray, "Why should I listen to you..your not the boss of me!"Stanley pushed X-Ray back and walked back to his hole. X-Ray stared in amazement then just walked back to his hole.  
  
"I forgive you Stanley, now have a nice day,"  
  
"Whatever.."Stanley roughly hit his shovel continuesly into the ground. "HEY! You know what I wanna know!"Stanley yelled. "Why hasn't Armpit been talking? He's been quieter then the rest of you fools.."Stanley glared at everyone.  
  
"Maybe Pit, just doesn't wanna talk.."X pointed out.  
  
"Why? Does cat got his tongue or something?"Stanley asked.  
  
"THERES CATS AT CAMP GREEN LAKE!"Zigzag yelled. "I had no idea cats steal tongues...oh no! Im in danger!"Zigzag freaked.  
  
"Zig, calm down theres no cats in Camp Green Lake...its an expression..like if I told you to go jump in a hole.."X-Ray explained.  
  
"Oh!"Zigzag began to walk away.  
  
"Where ya going fool?"Stanley asked. Before he could answer, Zigzag jumped into a hole.  
  
"Never mind.."Stanley turned around and dug his hole angrily away from all the others.  
  
"Ooooh! Can I go next?"Squid laughed. Everyone ignored him, they were all too busy with themselves.  
  
Zero looked around at all the boys, he knew that food was efecting them all some how...and knew it was strange and getting kinda scary. The food was all they could eat, and he knew he had to eat something sooner or later...but these side effects that were going on...would they happen to him too? Magnet was sleeping, Squid was out of reality, Zig was taking things way too seriously, X was being extra nice and...'polite', Armpit was silent, Caveman was having anger, violence issues, and Twitch was terrified of cars! What would happen next? 


End file.
